We're Trying
by As it'll happen
Summary: Life is full of chances. To forgive and forget. But it not always that eas, not when promises been broken. Will their love be enough. Can they work out all their issues and try, try to love again with I reservations. Based off of 10x10
1. Chapter 1

**hi everyone! so this is my first story not sure if its a one shot or if ill continue but let me know what you all think**

* * *

**Arizona**

It's been a week, a WEEK! And I'm on the couch. "Ugghh" this is so frustrating. When Callie showed up at my hotel room I was confused and excited I would go home to my wife. Annddd then there's Leah. I was harsh and I can't help but feel bad, I took advantage of her and I can't help the guilt I feel when I catch her staring.  
*door opens*  
"Mhm good morning... How'd you sleep." Callie asks like she's forced to.  
"Great" I slept like I SLEPT ON THE COUCH! Pushing these thought aside. At least I get to see my baby girl each morning. That what's keeping me from saying anything.  
Time to get up. Put the prosthetic on and go see my beautiful baby girl.

**~Callie**  
I know she's awake. She always wakes up early. God even with a door separating us I can feel her thinking. I wanna talk, I want her back in bed but how can I whenever she get to close all I can think is she can hurt me again. How can we talk without letting every go to hell.  
Maybe today will be better...  
Remember callie just one mistake, we are stronger.  
I get up, suddenly in need of some hot coffee pick me up. When I open the door I can't help but get a bit mad. She wouldn't be sleeping on the couch, she wouldn't be afraid to talk. God I really want this to work. No, I need this to work. Try!  
"Good morning" try harder! " how'd you sleep" crap, that sound terrible.  
"Great"  
Talk to me. I'm in the kitchen setting up breakfast before we leave. Arizona sits up and places on her prosthetic and goes check on our daughter. I'll never get tired of seeing the two of them together it reminds me of my goal. To be united a family.  
*hospital*  
I can't deal with this I feel my eyes sting. No Torres you are not going to cry. It's over Arizona said it herself. She misses you and and loves you, just another mistake. Just scrub in everything will be fine. We will get through this.

**~Arizona**

Shit, shit, shit. This could be bad like me return to hotel bad. Leah keep your mouth shut, and stop looking at me like an injured puppy. In reality it's my fault, this damn guilt, is it because I treat Leah badly or because it just should have never happened.

Take look toward the right, there's Callie and she pissed I feel like at any moment steam will come out of her and her hot head temper will try to kill me. At the same time I have never seen my wife so hot. The fact that she's performing surgery and being a pissed off spicy hot Latina is such a turn on. I need to get out of here!

**home**

After getting stuck in a surgery with Avery on a kid stuck in burning car, which was successful the side of his arm was burn and only internal bleeding that was cleared and the kid was safe, I'm home my stuff is still there. We are still trying. I want more though, I need more. It isn't until I'm in my pajamas that I heard a familiar sound that breaks my heart from Callie, well our, room.

I don't want to scare, I open the door slowly and quietly, she clearly doesn't hear me come because her low sobs are still coming and she has yet to open her eyes. I immediately without a thought get on the right side of the bed- my side- take of my prosthetic and hold her.

She gasps and opens her eyes…. And while I expect anger all I see is terrified big brown soulful eyes that hide nothing from me. She might be staring at me trying to process what is going on, but I'm not letting go, because this right here, me holding her- in our bed- feels right it the best it has felt this whole week. I have hope because We're trying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so clearly I've decided to continue. I am excited to do this and will try my best to update whenever I can. **

**lets see how do :)**

* * *

**~Callie **

I feel myself falling out of slumber and immediately feel a warmness that I haven't felt in a long time, before the plane crash, before my life changed. It was comfort. I've missed this. I slightly move and feel cold, so I move back and engulf myself into the source of heat. It is not until I realize that there is an arm around my waist is it that I really wake up.

It Arizona, I feel my heart flutter of her holding me while we slept. I vaguely remember getting in bed before I completely fell asleep. I can't help but just stare at he, she's back, like really back. I thought I would never wake up to me the beautiful image before me. Arizona- with her golden locks, that's now short, all over pillow and some on her face. There really isn't anything more breathtaking then seeing Arizona sleep, she so peaceful, so beautiful. To think I went a long time with not admiring her. A tint of jealousy hits me. Murphy probably admired my wife the same way I am now, god know how many times. I can't help but feel insecure.

it brought me back to when I was married to George and he compared me to Izzie Stevens. I know I'm not blonde or small, but even though I have my moment, I'm happy with myself. But Arizona is blonde and small and gorgeous, as were both women she's slept with. It hurts, I hate feeling so insecure. I want to trust her but how when I'm scared she will realize I'm not anything like those women, I don't look anything like them.

"Stop! You're thinking too loud and not letting me sleep."

She looks at me. Wow she's beautiful in the morning.

"What Cal? Are you ok"

"Nothing, I'm great. Um thanks for being here last night. I'm sorry I kept separate for so long."

She just laughs "well thanks for not kicking me out."

"yep…" ok no we are back to awkward. "um, Morning" I give her a sincere smile.

She smiles back and it makes feel all warm inside "good morning Calliope" correction now I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest. Arizona starts to shift her eyes to my lips and then back to my eyes. I want to cry its' been so long since I've received a morning kiss from her. But before she even has a chance to move in I leave the bed and say I'm I need to use the bathroom. I haven't kiss Arizona in months. Reminds me of after the amputation, but that kiss was one I would want to forget. It was unloving, resentful, boring. I don't want that again, I'm not ready to kiss her yet, especially not after I doubt us and myself.

~**Arizona **

She's staring and thinking, she thinking very hard. Oh No did I cross the line with coming to the bed. No Arizona, if we are trying to fix this marriage I have to truly be back.

I try to stop thinking so much and keep sleeping but Callie and her loud thinking won't let me. I try to keep sleeping until I hear Callie's breath quicken. That worries me, she thinking about something bad. Ok time to bring her out of her haze and get up.

"Stop! You're thinking too loud" she just stares at me almost shocked I see fear and sadness flash through her eyes. I ask if she's ok but she just brushes it off. Again please just talk to me. We used to talk, well not about everything but it was still something, ever since that plane crash we haven't connected in that way we used to. That scares me. All of that diminishes the moment Callie smiles. She says I have a magical smile, but her smile wow it breath taking, she makes me smile. I'm sorry I'm the reason she hasn't smile as much in the last year. I can feel my face respond to her smile. "Good morning Calliope" Where did that come from wow I felt her name roll off my tongue in long time. Oh Calliope I just want to kiss you. I see the realization pass through her eye and the fear returns and she gone. This time another door is separating us. This is so frustrating. I check the clock to see its 7 am meaning Callie has half an hour maybe more before work. I don't go in until 12 and I have a short day- which doesn't happen often, but very thankful when it does.

I decide to check on Sofia and surprise Callie a bit with some breakfast.

I find Sofia awake playing with her toys once she quickly changed I bring her and her toy into the living room while I cook. I decide to make Callie's favorite, café con leche, una tostada y huevos revueltos. Which is just coffee with some milk, nice buttered toast, and scrambled eggs, its' simple and quick but it always been her favorite. Right as I finish placing the eggs on the plate she comes out with her fresh scrubs in her purse.

"Hey, I um made you breakfast"

"Oh wow thanks, you really didn't have to do that"

"I wanted to"

"Well it looks delicious" she starts to eat and thank me once or twice more. "That was great Arizona. Ok now I really got to go or I maybe late and I have no excuse when I live five minutes from the hospital."

"Ok, hey I'll be at work in the afternoon, after my post-ops you want to have lunch together?"

"Yea, definitely. Oh before I forget we need to talk."

My stomach drops as much as I want her to talk to me those words always seem to put me on edge.

"Hey don't put that face its nothing bad, well I don't think it is."

"ok see you at lunch"

"mhm, see you bye, Bye little miss Sofia" as Callie reaches the door I finally give in to this internal conflict I had.

"Callie! Calliope wait!" she turns around alarmed by my screaming right before she walks out the door. I quickly walk towards her. The moment I'm face to face with her barely 6 or 8 inches from her face. I grab the back of her neck and bring her down for kiss. It's a welcome back kiss, it felt like the first real kiss I've had since the crash. Although Callie was hesitant, it washed away quickly and soon after I feel one of her hands slide to my waist and the other to my face. God I've missed this. I needed this. I need this woman in my life, for I have never found that same spark that I feel with her in anybody. Not Lauren not Leah, no they don't even compare. Soon our good-bye for work kiss turns into a mini make out and Callie breaks in order to catch her breath. She looks at me and her smile is so powerful it could light up all of Seattle. I lean back in and give her a quick lingering kiss and breathe out to her "have a nice day at work Calliope."

* * *

**Comments?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up! longer one.**

**thank you for all your comments, it great to hear from you guys especially as a newbie!**

**also a shout out to my best friend, who in a way pushed me to start writing. Love you Buddy!**

* * *

~**Callie **

Throughout the morning I felt like I was floating on cloud nine. I haven't felt this excitement and butterflies in a long time, it gave me hope. Sadly that hope died about an hour ago.

**_flash back**_

"Doctor Torres, may I have a word with you."

One of the last people I wanted to see.

"I have nothing to speak with you Murphy. Last time I checked you are not on my service and the only patient we have in common already got discharged, so I remind you that we at work and I you shall only speak to me on a professional matter."

She is still there, I broke her walls a bit but her face has the determination to not back down. "Please, Doctor Torres, it won't take long. I believe in some way this involves my career. Please it will not take longer than five minutes."

I nod my head and follow her to the residents lounge.

"Doctor Torres, I am sorry. I'm sorry for my actions in that OR, that shall never happen again. I ask that you please do not take out your dislike towards me, here. I can honestly say that I thought you and Arizona were over. That-that she kept her ring on out of habit; I admire you from a professional stand point. I am not out to ruin your marriage, I was just meant to be easy peasy relationship." Ok now she really needs to stop talking. I do not me to hear about Arizona fuck buddy. "and I am just the idiot that fell for her attending. I'm just a resident, please don't make my life a living hell." I just stare at her, I don't know whether to hate her and ignore her until she finishes her residency or just feel bad for her. I'm flabbergasted now, insecure, and confused.

"Leah, I will have you know I am a professional. I expect you to know what to do in moment of pressure in the OR, not a moment of heat with my _Wife_. Clearly you are not my preferred resident, but as I mentioned before we have a professional relationship. In the work place, we are civil. But if you are true to your word, you would stay _OUT_ of my marriage and away _Dr. Robbins_ unless its work related. Understood?" I wait for her to respond, a nod something. She looks at me and that look- devastation and broken hearted. It a look I know too well.

She nods and composes herself. I walk out and go into the nearest on-call room and try to relax my new headache. "why does this always happen to me?" I whisper to… no one. No one, will I ever be truly happy and in love. "ha" I snort to myself, I was, there was a time. When can I be there again?

In the middle of my processing I receive a text from the purpose of my headache.

_Hey Cal, I just dropped Sofia off. Are we still on for lunch? – A_

_Sorry, thank you for reminding me but I have surgery in five minutes. See you at home?- C_

_Oh yea, of course.- A_

I can't see her right now, I promised I would not make her my whooping boy and I promised I wouldn't, but if I see her I know I will take out all this anger at her. I'm so mad and hurt and now I feel bad for the woman my _wife_ slept with. How much more can I take, I'm really trying to bend but how much more before I snap. In the mist of processing this I get paged. Great! What now? I growl in frustration, trying to keep the tears back. Damn it! When will I stop crying at work, I swear everyone around here has seen me cry at some point. I hate it; it makes me feel weak in front of my colleagues.

As I check my pager "_231 sofia, daycare"_

That's weird I have never received a page from the daycare unless Arizona or I forgot the snacks for all the kids. I speed my step toward the daycare. I would run but it wasn't a 911 or even a 411 (which I gave to the daycare if it's something close to an emergency. Something Mark, Arizona, and I made up when Sofia was a newborn due to her conditions when she was born.

When I get to the day care Tanya, whom is the leader in take care of the kids comes up to me.

"Hey Tanya, you paged? Is Sofia ok?"

"Hey Callie, don't freak out Sofia's fine. I just wanted to know if you have some time to talk about her and some stuff we noticed about Sofia recently."

"Oh yea, of course, did you page Arizona?"

"I did but she's currently in surgery"

"Ok then I will just mention to her whatever seems to be the matter."

"Of course, Callie come with me to my office- well supply room office" she laughs. "Katie keep an eye on the kids for a couple of minutes." She leads me to her _office_ "Ok! Sofia has been here ever since she was born and we here all love her, but we've notice a few changes in her of her personality that may be alarming." Ok now she really has my attention. "I know that the last year and a half have been difficult and the gossip about the last couple of months have made it worse. Callie I do not know what is going on in your family at home and I do not doubt your parenting nor Arizona's, but there is something going on that's affecting Sofia. Months ago she was talking in full phrases and sentences; she has always been good in groups, eaten her food, and very independent. In the last couple of months she has rarely spoken, cries when she placed in groups, doesn't want to eat, and has become very needy. I have chosen not to listen to the gossip, and I do not need you to tell me what is happening. I just want to alert you that there is something affecting your daughter."

I just stare at her. Is it possible I have been so consumed with work, the trial, and Arizona I haven't noticed my daughter. What kind of a mother am I? "Thank you for letting me know Tanya, I'll make sure to keep an eye" I start to get up before Tanya starts to speak again.

"Callie, usually when something of the parents is affecting the child an option is to place the kid in therapy. It could help" I hold back a laugh. Therapy. We send Sofia our baby to therapy, but not Arizona.

"I'll keep that in mind when I talk to Arizona" I leave the room and immediately spot Sofia. She is sitting on the ground with blocks completely isolated from the other kids, not even Zola is near her. I walk towards her, pick her up and throw her in the air and catch her and give her a kiss all over those addicting chubby cheeks.

"Mami!"

"Hi Baby, como esta mi nina hermosa?" (hows my gorgeous girl)

"bien" she just hugs me around my neck. Good, that's it, that's how she feels. I remember when I wished it was just good. Usually Sofia had a story about her day, and 30% of which I couldn't understand. But just good wasn't well her. How could I have not noticed this?

"Te amo mija" she just nods. 'What happened to I love you too mami' I truly haven't realize the affect all of this has had on my daughter. I mean she cried when her momma wasn't home, and from what Arizona has told me she was having a hard time sleeping when at the hotel on the days she had her. I never thought of the extent of this whole experience will have on our sweet girl.

Yea Arizona we need to talk Pronto!

***_**that night**_***

I make sure Sofia's asleep before Arizona comes home she can't be witness to what might turn out to be an argument between her mothers. Not anymore at least. I have Arizona's food stored so she can eat before we talk and behind may be something that will make her probably hate me but I need to talk, we need to face this.

The truth is originally I was just going to ask that we slow down on the intimacy and if we need see a couples counselor, but now it's completely different.

As I hear the lock on the door open I look up to see Arizona.

"Hi Callie, sorry I'm a bit late. Is Sofia asleep already?"

"Yea she had quite the day. Oh I have your food heated up before we- um- talk."

"Oh thank you." She starts to eat, we talk while she eats "Hey did you receive a page from Tanya? I got it earlier today, but I was in the middle of boy's chest and could leave or leave it to Karev"

"No that's fine. I was able to talk to Tanya, and I'll tell you what happen once we can talk"

"Ok, you know you're really starting to worry me with this talk. If it wasn't for the fact that you said it isn't bad I would be driving myself insane."

"Well, honestly, I don't know how this talk will turn out anymore. I just need you to hear me out, ok?" she starts to look worried but nods as she gets up puts the dishes in the sink and looks towards our bedroom door.

"Um Callie, why are my suitcases in front of the bedroom instead of being in OUR closet." She looks at me and my face gives away exactly why. "You can't be serious! You're giving up so quickly. I thought you wanted to work on our marriage. Damn it Callie why do you insist on driving me away."

"Woah, you need to calm down and please hear me out." Her face is hard. I can see the disbelief in her eyes. I hope she truly listens to what I'm about to say. "I talked to Murphy today. She's in love with you Arizona, and in the last couple of months she been there for you, and from what it sound like you let her be there for more than you let me in throughout the whole before-before you cheated!" now I'm sobbing and at this point it doesn't matter I just need to say this. "I feel _scared _to be around you Arizona and I don't even know how to act. This-this isn't us. I love you and I will probably always love you, but we always hurt each other, and-and today I felt horrible-terrible. You want to know what Tanya said. She said Sofia, _Our baby_, is acting up- she needy, cries all the time, she won't talk, won't eat, and won't interact with other kids- she's afraid. That's not her Arizona, that wasn't our daughter months ago. I am not blaming you for this, I'm blaming _US _for this. Tanya suggested therapy Arizona for our barely 2 year-old. Sofia has been through enough, we've been through enough. You and I cannot be together and create a stable ground for our daughter just for it to crumble again."

"Well, from my point of view it seems like you're about to" Arizona speaks with nothing but rage. "Callie, I am going to say this once more, Leah didn't mean anything. I want my family back. So I came back and I am trying."

"No! No Arizona, that the thing it feels like we _have _to try. Whatever happened to being us?" Here goes nothing. "Arizona, can you honestly look at me and tell me you have forgiven me? That you do not blame me for your leg? Can you?" she hesitates and the flood stream I was starting to hold back comes back full force. "You can't! How are we supposed to move on when you still blame me? Isn't that one of the main reasons you cheated? Do you still even love me?"

Her head snaps up "Of course I do! Why the hell do you think I'm still here!" she screams and I see that she's about to lose battle against her tears. She takes a deep breath and we stay quiet for bit until she stares right at me with an anger yet curious look. "So what Callie? Is this it? Are you trying to ending our marriage for good?"

"No" I whisper out but I know she listening "I'm giving you a choice. You can walk away if you want and we go back to a schedule with Sofia and we will have a-a divorce" I can barely say the last word, but she hears it because the moment she does her lip quivers and tears fall "or you can move into Marks old apartment so you are close to Sofia and _me_. We go to therapy together and separately and we work on this marriage slowly." Arizona's eyes are back on the ground. "Arizona, look at me. Arizona please look at me." I take a step towards her and lift her chin so our eyes meet. "I'm sorry; I'm sorry I wasn't patient before and pushed you. I also wished we would have talked more and you tell me everything, instead of holding it all in. we have to work it all out, because even though I love you, sometimes I feel like I may be in love with the memory of who you were or what we once were. And hey, trust me it's not the leg I'm referring to, but to our love." We are still crying but I know I'm doing and say what is right. "We been out of sync, and I feel like I don't know you. Let's work on this. Give me the opportunity to fall in love with you again. If you decide not to, we can be civil and you can be with Leah who seems to be head over heels for you, OR we can be a family." The most important part of this whole speech. "I'll give you time to decide, but Arizona you can't go and sleep with someone in between and then tell me yes. You are either in or you're out. This is our last chance. It's your choice.

* * *

**Don't hate me... Comments?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while. But like I mentioned before I really don't have set dates to update. I just try to when I can. Anyway, thank you for such great reviews. **

**I did this on my phone and couldnt upload it through my computer so errors and mispelling may occur. **

**remember this is based on 10x10 but it will not follow the greys story line. **

**other than that enjoy!**

* * *

**~Arizona **

"Hey April, what's up?" I see April walking in the hall ways looking all frazzled, must be the wedding or family coming in anticipation.

"What's up is that my horrible, judgmental, annoying, and pain in my ass sisters are coming to town early for my wedding that's more than a week away. Ugh I swear they are going to drive me crazy. I mean seriously, they are only coming earlier to mess with me and make fun of me." April finishes her rant and looks at me. I give my best teasing look. " whew! Anyway sorry"

"No it's ok, I understand siblings are difficult."

"Ha! Ain't that the truth. So how are you doing? Today's the day right?" I roll my eyes

"Yes... I really don't want to do this" three weeks ago Callie I gave me an ultimatum, of course I kind of felt like I have no choice but Callie agreed to go to couple therapy, like I asked several times as long as we go to solo sessions as well. Even though that was three weeks ago, work life and parent life just kept getting in the way but today is my first session and to say that I am not looking forward to it would be an understatement.

"Well hey think of it this way, you guys will be making progress. You seem better than before. How's Callie?"

"Good Callie's, good. We talk or at least try to, but with the holidays that are coming up and thanksgiving that just past, emergencies and traumas keep coming and have kept us both busy."

I start drifting into my story about with a 911 on thanksgiving, I see the interns come up.

"Hi Dr. Robbins, Dr. Kepner"

"Wilson, Edwards, Murphy nice of you all to show up rounds began 10 minutes ago, get yourselves to work" throughout my little lecture I realize that Murphy still refuses to look me in the eyes. Oh come on, it been 3 weeks. I even see her roll her eye once or twice. Then there are other times that I can feel her staring at me and I just don't know what to do anymore.  
Last time I had a conversation with this girl, Callie was completely ready to give up, and when ever she gets caught looking at me, Callie begins to pick fight with me about anything and I just need the pointless fights to end.

"Hey, Murphy still offended by what happen three weeks ago. You know she shouldn't disrespect you like that at work." Great now even April notices.

"Appearantly. And yea I know but I need to distance myself from her, so I really can't heave a conversation with her. Besides that girl is so hard headed and I really don't want to start a fight with Callie."

"Well good luck. I gotta go crazy sister will be here at any minute"

I head back to my office to see if I can maybe get some sleep. I was paged at 4 am for incoming trauma and now I just need to lay down.  
I make it to my office and lay down on the couch in there and try to think away from the last three weeks. But it seems that's all my brain wants to replay over and over again in my head.

_****flash back**** _

_three weeks ago-_

"I'll give you time to decide, but Arizona you can't go and sleep with someone in between and then tell me yes. You are either in or you're out. This is our last chance. It's your choice." I hear Callie talk, but I'm still speechless, it feels like I'm the only one trying here. She's really throwing me out? I just don't understand IM TRYING HERE!

She's waiting for an answer but I can feel the rage building up in me and I can't call off on it, because a part of me knows she's right.

I leave her embrace and walk towards the doors and open to walk out but before I do.  
"This isn't me bailing Callie, just so you know, I just need to process this." And close the door.

Once I make into the elevator I lean back and let the tear that I've been holding back fall. Why is this so hard? I take my sorrow across the street to Joe's searching for a way to drown them.

Once I have had three shots of tequila and a very LARGE glass of white wine in front of me, I start to laugh and crack up. HAHAHA! She wants me to move in to Marks apartment. She want me to move into her old fuck buddy's apartment. Why is she judging me? She used to do the same thing! Ugh, I take a large gulp of my wine and send a text message to April to meet me up at Joes... I think it was kepner...

The next thing I know I feel arms around me. I brows furrow but my ability to be aware of everything that's happening has slipped. I turn around and it was Leah.  
Why is she here? Why does she keep looking at me like that.

"Arizona! I'm so glad you asked me to come" what the hell, is wrong with this woman. Psh I'm married why would i call you.  
Next thing I know she start to lean in and push her away and and- darkness just takes over... Until the next day...

Ugh! My head, what the hell happened. I don't even want to open my eyes or shift. Damn I'm hangover, how much did I drink last night. I shift a little and my back is killing me.  
Damn couch how did I get back here.  
I'm still with my eyes shut trying to avoid the headache and the sunlight that's going to seam through the moment I open my eyes.  
I'm shocked that I'm on the couch again. I snuggle deeper into the couch, but it feels different.  
It's familiar but it is not Callie's.  
Oh shit! What the hell did I do!  
I slowly open my eyes i see loose swirls of dirty blond hair on the floor next the couch. I shift a little hoping to get out unseen, but too late Leah turns and opens her eyes to see trying to get up. I quickly stand and brace myself not just for the pain i receive from drinking my body weight last night but I've had my prosthetic on the whole night and my thigh is sore. I look down and. Have never been so happy to that I am completely dresses and so is Leah... So what the heck am I doing in her apartment?

"Good morning! Arizona do you want to eat something before we head out to work."

"Why are you so chipper in the mornings? Why am i here what happened last night. Last thing I remember I was having a quick drink at joes."

"I'm so excited you're back, that we are back."

"Excuse me?!" I look at her like she has grown another head. "Murphy, you know that I'm trying to work thing out with Callie. My Wife."

"I know but you asked me to come last night and you made me think that maybe your relationship can't be saved with her" I start to slowly remember, and realize I should lay of the alcohol a bit, it gets me to start doing nonsense.

"Leah, I'm sorry if I led you on again but you knew the terms when we start our little thing and you knew I was getting back with my wife so why am I here? Did something happen?!" I nearly shout I can't, I won't disappoint Callie again.

"I know, I know. You told me had a bad night and to leave you alone but I couldn't and you were drunk, incredibly drunk. No nothing happened." She snort out a laugh "you even pushed me away when I thought you were going to kiss me" I can see the tears about to form in her eye. Great.

"Leah, I'm sorry-I'm really sorry you've been great awesome even but, I love Callie she's the mother of my child and I've been trying for so long for us to be better. I'm not it, for you and I'm sorry I made you believe that I was." I look at my watch and realize I still have a couple of hours before Callie leaves for work to make it back home, and move across the hall.  
"I made a mistake, I can't undo that, but I can't make another. If I'm drunk or sad or both, don't take advantage because in the end I will always choose Callie. Even if she doesn't want me later on, so please back off. Thank you though for being my friend when I felt miserable. But I'm not miserable anymore, frustrated maybe, because every word that leaves my mouth tends to piss Callie off but I rather take that then not have her at all. So please just back off."  
I can see Leah's close to crying.

"You said we were awesome. You and I were awesome!"

"Leah, I'm sorry! I may have said but it's not true and even if it was, it wouldn't make a difference because Callie and I are more than 'awesome' we're amazing. She's who I want. I-I am trying. I really am. She is too. So please stay away stay out of my marriage. Because all you do is annoy Callie, nothing will change with me... See you around."

I grab my stuff and leave as quickly as I can from that apartment. I didn't realize how much I was willing to try until I told Leah. I understand Callie's need for a stable ground, in fact I want that to. I know trying to negotiate her term would be a lost cause but now I'm just holding on to what I can to make through.

I make it back to the apartment open the door and am greeted with the smell of French toast. I walk in and see my stuff all packed up where it was left last night.  
"Where did you stay last night?"  
I turn so quickly that it reminded me of my headache and sore limb, but I quickly recover. Callie's in the kitchen trying to look uninterested but is failing miserably. I know better than to lie.

" I went to Joes and I saw Leah" she looks at me and meets my eyes, I can see Callie's eyes harden but she stays quiet.  
"I was hoping to see April but she couldn't make it. I got really drunk, I don't really know how but I ended up at Leah's place."  
Those eye start to water a bit and she looks away.

"Right so I guess you made your choice." Clearly expecting me to leave. Not this time.

"But nothing happen, I didn't sleep with her, I didn't kiss her. I feel asleep on the couch and she slept on the floor next to me"

"You sure nothing happened?"

"Yes Callie. Even drunk I'm loyal to you."

"Yea. Except during storms"

My face drops. Like I said, I can't say anything.

"Im sorry that was uncalled for... I'm sorry! Are-Are you in?"

It wasn't lost to me at all the last time I heard those words. Changed my life forever. I'm just hope that this time it bring me as much joy as the first reason.

"I'm in. I'm sorry if it seemed I wasn't earlier. I just I needed a moment."

* * *

Trying to get my head to shut up i hear a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey. I wanted to drop by, I just got off of surgery and want to wish you good luck on your session later today."  
I that my arm off of my eye and see calliope in front of me. Sincerity in her eyes. It calms me a bit.

"Thank you. How did yours go yesterday? We really didn't get a chance to talk after you got home from work." Yesterday-Tuesday, Sofia and I spent the whole day together, Callie had her solo session and had surgeries by the hour. Holidays are ortho surgeons busiest time. Callie being the genius she is had to escape to make her session before returning to surgery and making it home when Sofia was already asleep. I left quickly across the hall, due to my early morning.

"It went well, got something off my chest. Thank you for doing this. I know you aren't fond of the solo sessions but I think we need it more than just the couples therapy." Which starts in two days.

She leans in gives me a simply kiss on the cheek. We've returned to that. After our beautiful welcome back kiss, the only other "normal" kiss we've had were just well random. Like she's scared to kiss me. So we've stuck on to cheek kisses. It's something.

"What time do you get off?"

"Around 6. When's your session?"

"At 5, so in hour."

"When your done you can come over for dinner with little miss."  
That always breaks a smile on my face.

"Yea id like that." Callie moves towards the chair in front of my desk. And turns the chair towards me.

"Do you want to talk about it, our sessions after yours today or just wait until Friday."

"Let's wait until Friday." I breath out look towards the ceiling as I still lay on my couch. It gets quiet. Then I look toward my right to Callie on the chair her head placed back, eyes closed. Neck- skin all displayed. And with a straight face I try "you look like hell"

Laughter erupts from that throat and my ears fill with her beautiful laugh. " Ha! I look better than you!" This feels good. It feels easy. I've missed this.  
Then I remember something.

"Callie?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy anniversary"  
She opens her eyes and a confused look spreads onto her face.

"Anniversary? Arizona that was a while ago."

"Not our wedding anniversary" I grinned at her and lift my eyebrow.

"Oh God! Arizona get your head out of the gutter." I can see the blush spread to her face. It nice to see I still have that affect on her.

"You know we used to celebrate this anniversary, very well! Haha why mess with tradition."

"Ok clearly someone has too much time one their hands. I got to prep for surgery so ill see you at dinner? Haha who knows, maybe you can take me on a date soon for a make up anniversary." She winks, great now I'm blushing. She leans back in but surprises me by actually kissing me on the lips, it was quick and nice but also comforting.

Let's just see how I get through therapy.

* * *

**Love reviews!**

**Oh and I'm sorry, i realize that Sofia is 2 not 1 ignore that mistake I made last time and for letting me know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, everyone believe it a quick update. thank you so much for your review/comments**

**enjoy! :)**

* * *

**~ Callie**

Today's the day. How it's going to turn out, I honestly have no idea. While my session with Dr. Watson was weird, Arizona came by yesterday and said she felt so drained. We agreed not to discuss what we talk about in our private session unless we want to, or if we feel like we want to in our couple's therapy session. Dr. Watson had asked me that in my personal sessions I only talk about myself and not about me and Arizona.

She wanted me to start from the beginning, what made me the person I am today. We started with my decision to move to Seattle from Miami for the internship up till George. A lot of my insecurities came out, things that I've always have to deal with since I was young. My parents are wealthy therefore all the people that I was surrounded with were wealthy and all of my "friend" were stuck up and pretentious brats that looked like Izzie Stevens, Lauren Boswell, or Leah Murphy. They were all thin and blonde. I was always the freak. The round 5'9 freak. I was a freak at school, a freak with my friends, even a freak in my family. I'm taller than my dad by almost an inch I'm a tower compared to mom and sister. Ha my sister was even one of those girls; she went blonde in high school and was a stick. I on the other hand was never the thin one, not even as a kid. I was always the tallest girl in the class, and my "friends" were only there because they wanted to hang out at my house or with Aria. I was the girl who ate her hair at the back of the class. I remember I dyed my hair blonde as well and couldn't return to my natural dark brown color. While my sister could pull it off, I couldn't so I subconsciously decided that if I picked my hair long enough I would go back to my original color. I ended up dying it black before my graduation. And that was the moment I gained somewhat of an image I lived on campus gain so freedom and took up the whole badass image with all dark feature complex and liberated myself, went to Botswana where I saw the world from a different perspective and away from my father's power and wealth, found a passion in medicine, started my medical internship at Seattle Grace Hospital, and then I met George where my life felt like I returned to my year of high school.

I don't understand how this is going to help. I just get more upset trying to remember times like that. To be honest with myself the main reason I putting up with going to therapy myself is that Arizona can go as well. I don't like therapy. But I know Arizona she won't go unless I make it seem I need it as well. Maybe couples therapy, god knows we can barely talk to each other without biting the heads off, the only time we don't, are very rare occasion. But those occasions are what motivate me. I miss Arizona. I miss us. I know things have changed, but I just want _us_ back. I hate feeling so insecure with her. I really want this to work; I need this to work for Sofia… for me.

_Beep beep beep_

"argh stupid alarm" I quickly make my way toward the bathroom before Sofia wakes up asking for her breakfast.

* * *

~** Arizona **

Today's the day. I don't know how to feel about this. Yesterday's solo session was ruff and not what I expected. Granted I did have to talk about difficult stuff, it wasn't what I planned it to be. I left feeling drained. Dr. Watson asked that I speak of myself and not focus only on Callie. So we talked about my childhood, Timothy, and Nick. God Nick, I don't think I could ever forgive myself. Two of the most important men in my life gone. It had been a while since I could cry over Tim, my brother my best friend. Nick my friend since we were practically in diapers and practically my brothers. They were both my rock through everything.

They would be so disappointed in me. I've destroyed my family. If Tim were here he would have knock some sense into me. If Nick were here he would also knock some sense into me. If Mark were here he would give me an ear full, act like he didn't like but still talk some sense into me. I wipe my tears away, being in Marks apartment has really made me missed him. He really surprised me in the end, ended up being my friend and a part of my family. He wasn't my best friend, but he was also like a brother. I seem to lose a lot them, a bitter laughs leaves my throat. Although Mark got in the way, he was secretly our biggest fan. He always pushed Callie and me together in a way. Even though parts of me were jealous of how close he was with Callie, he respected me. I miss him. All of them. Not two but three important men in my life gone.

I quickly get ready to walk to Callie's (our) Apartment. This seems to be the new routine; I get up early meet at the apartment, eat breakfast, go to work, sometimes have dinner together and then go across the hall to my new place. It almost feels like we are dating again except I don't get to randomly spend the night, or have sex with my girlfriend, or even make out. But we now have Sofia, my beautiful perfect baby girl. I never thought I'd love being a mother; she is so much like Callie that she reminds me why I love her so much.

* * *

~** General**

Both women made their way to their appointment. Right before walking in they take a glance at each other where their eyes meet. They know the importance of these session and the effect they hope it will have on them.

The blonde women takes the brunettes hand in her own and knocks on the door. They wait a minute maybe two before a short women with a mix of dirty blonde and grey hair comes out. Dr. Watson.

"Please come in"

They both enter, more terrified than eager. How did these two women get so distant, that they are even afraid to communicate.

Dr. Watson walks in and takes her seat in the typical shrink chair as the couple takes their seat in the couch in front.

"Alright then, ladies it's nice to see you both again. I'm glad that I have some background information of you both. I have my own way of doing my job. I like to hear your story from the beginning I believe that it will all make sense to you in the future. Now ladies, either of you, tell me how you guys met and we will go from there."

The dark haired women spoke first "Well from what I know Arizona knew of me when I met her. I was having a hard day and I had just gone through some difficult experiences with past relationships. So I went to get a drink at the bar in front of the hospital, I went to the bathroom when Arizona walked in."

Arizona just smiles at the memory and laughs "I actually heard of the great Dr. Torres around the hospital and how she was the best in her specialty, haha I remember how taken back I was when I found out Dr. Torres was a resident. That had just boosted my interest. Broken bones in children are one of the most significant cases I receive on regular bases. I believe the kids deserve the best and word around the hall was that Callie was the best. It wasn't until I saw a breath-taking, gorgeous , beautiful women with jet black hair and one of the brightest smiles I've seen in my life walk into the elevator that I decided that I just had to meet this women, I was pleasantly surprised when I found out that the women was the great ortho surgeon Dr. Torres that used to be in a relationship with a women. So when I saw her at the bar and how sad she was I, with some liquid courage followed her into the bathroom. Where I saw sucked in by her expressive eyes. I tried to cheer her up"

"And she succeeded." said the now furiously blushing Dr. Torres "we actually had our first kiss that moment. I remember when I left the bathroom she was nowhere in sight and I was partially relived because I needed to process all that happened. I had somewhat just ended a relationship with a women that made me realize that I was bisexual. I was very confused. I was new to all this so I avoided Arizona for couple of days until I built up the courage to ask her out on a date, and then she shot me down and called me a baby."

"I didn't call you a baby." Receiving a glare from the brunette.

"you said and I quote "I spend the whole day with newborns, so I try not in my personal life… that wasn't calling me a baby?"

"hey! Ok I was wrong. But I did end up asking you out again. I even said that I was wrong for saying no and then you tried to reject me, Ms. Playing hard to get."

Dr. Watson just listened in silence. The way these women talked to each other and about each other. They clearly loved each other and enjoyed the reminiscing moment they explained their first break up and Arizona's regret of her past ways, for she now cannot imagine her life without Sofia. Then when they got back together and Arizona agreeing to move in with Callie. The session ended on a happy moment, the couple felt as if the tension lessened and even though they knew bad moments from their story will come. They remembered the moments of their story and how they fell in love.

That day Callie and Arizona went home with a smile on their face. They felt the excitement and butterfly they would feel about each other that had been hiding behind the hurt, it was still there just momentarily forgotten.

* * *

**The End!**

**Nope Just kidding! this story still has more coming!**


End file.
